icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Runther4ever
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Runther4ever page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TenCents (Talk) 17:33, October 6, 2011 Carissima!!! :D Sono SamFreddieLove... sono contenta che finalmente ti sei unita a noi :) non preoccuparti questo wiki è uguale a quello di shake it up :) stesse funzioni :) Sei una SEDDIE??? Benvenuta nel gruppo!! Certo che ti do i contatti degli italiani.... eccoli qua. @'SeddieLove4ever '(è LA MIA BEST , come sai. contattala... sarà felice di sapere che ti sei iscritta) @'Blue cars '(l'unico maschio!! Simpatico e con lui vado molto d'accordo) @'Puzzola' e @'Ghana' (Sono Creddie ma vado matta per loro!!! sono straordinarie!!) @'Arianna4President' (che dire... è una fan sfegatata!!! sa tutto su Seddie! XD) @'TopessaSeddie' (dolce come il miele) @'CookieMischeif' (americana ma di origini italiane) poi ce ne sarebbe un altro ma purtroppo non lo ritengo del gruppo perchè non mi ha dato neanche qualche informazione su di lui... questo è tutto mia cara!!! se vuoi avere qualche spunto per iniziare il tuo profilo vai pure sul mio.... HO UN SACCO DI COSE!!! Tvb contatta presto gli italiani!!! see you in icarly and 'Shake it up wiki ':) - SamFreddieLove Leave a message and hate Ginny Weasley 17:51, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Haloa!! :D Ciao!! Fantastico, un'altra italiana!! E una Seddier per giunta!! Sono contenta di conoscerti :D Che dire di me?? Ho quasi 16 anni, frequento il liceo linguistico, amo l'inglese (si, sono strana e ne sono consapevole XD), iCarly, leggere e stare al PC. Tu?? Purtroppo non guardo Shake it up, perchè non ho la TV a pagamento (mi sa che sono l'unica in tutta Italia XD), però ho sentito che è carino... magari guarderò qualche episodio su internet prima o poi XD Besitos, ci sentiamo By Arianna4President Ciao di nuovo :D Figo, vai anche tu al linguistico!! Io non studio tedesco però... dalla terza si poteva scegliere tra tedesco e spagnolo e ho scelto spagnolo... ma mi piacerebbe imparare il tedesco prima o poi :P Ah, beh, mi fa sentire meglio spare che non sono la sola XD Nella mia classe sono io l'unica senza TV a pagamento... >.< Io solitamente guardo Nickelodeon, perchè non vado pazza per Disney Channel XD Il telefilm che mi piaceva di più di Disney era Phil dal futuro, ma ogni tanto guardavo anche Zack e Cody e Sonny tra le stelle :D Grazie, sei molto simpatica anche tu!! :D Ora vado a "compitare" =( Besitos da Arianna4President Haloa :D Hey, come va?? :D Si, ho twitter!! Anche tu?? Beh, Nathan, Jennette o Dan non mi hanno mai risposto, ma mi ha risposto una cantante una volta, solo che ora ho cambiato account :P Però continuo a provare XD Se mi dici il tuo Twitter ti seguo :D Besitos by Arianna4President Tentar non nuoce XD Oooooooooooookay, glielo chiedo :D Ma non ti assicuro che risponda, assolutamente!! XD E oh, anche tu hai una sorella?? Più grande o più piccola?? Io ne ho una di 10 anni che si chiama Francesca... Ora vado a vedere Io Canto XD Besitos by Arianna4President Quante cose in comune!! :P Hola :D Ah ah ah, mi dispiace che tua sorella tappezzi la stanza con i poster!! A mia sorella non piace nessuno in questo modo (per fortuna!!) XD Comunque, ho cercato l'attore su Twitter, ma non l'ho trovato... sei sicura che c'è?? Hey, anche mia sorella ERA un Creddie!! Non ci posso credere!! Adesso sono riuscita a farla diventare neutrale *Canticchiando We are the champions* XD Figo, anche tu guardi Io Canto!! A me piace tantissimo... è l'unico programma che guardo in TV adesso che ci penso... :P E OVVIAMENTE mi piace Harry Potter!! Anzi, lo adoro!! ...mi ha veramente aiutato in un periodo in cui non avevo amici e gli sarò per sempre affezionata :D Io tifo Ron/Hermione da quando avevo 5 anni e ho visto il primo film XD Tu?? Per il resto, di altri libri... mi piacciono Percy Jackson, Le Cronache di Narnia e i libri di Sophie Kinsella... ma leggo un po' di tutto... tu?? Besitos by Arianna4President :D Edmund è l'amore della mia vita <3 XD Hey, ho trovato l'attore (che è anche parecchio figo XD) e gliel'ho chiesto, ma non ti assicuro che risponda :D Dai, magari ce la fai a convincere tua sorella!! Anche la mia prima era Creddie convinta, poi l'ho stressata talmente tanto che è andata sul neutrale XD Come hai letto dal titolo, anch'io AMO Edmund!! In realtà quando ho visto il primo film a... boh, 10 anni, lo odiavo con tutta me stessa XD Poi ho letto i libri e ho visto che lui è il personaggio più intelligente, simpato e fantastico della saga XD Quando l'anno scorso sono andata a Cambridge conla scuola ho visto il college dove va, ma lui non c'era =( Va beh, prima o poi lo rapirò XD Spero che il gran figo risponda presto :P Besitos by Arianna4President PS. Domani devo andare a scuola, buahahaha!! =( =( =( Ah ah ah!! Ma davvero si mette le dita nel naso?! Che schifo!! D: Vai a convincere tua sorella, io e le altre Seddiers siamo con te!! Io domani due ore di italiano, una di mate e due di spagnolo (e la nostra prof sembra Izma delle follie dell'Imperatore, hai presente?? XD) D: Besitos by Arianna4President PS. Guardi anche Victorious oltre iCarly e Shake it up?? Izma è uguale a quella della foto D: D: D: D: Davvero fa così schifo quell'attore?? D: D: D: Per fortuna a mia sorella, di personaggio "famoso" piace solo Caci di Io Canto, ah ah ah XD E' tanto tenero XD Cooooooomunque, come vedi dal titolo, la mia prof è proprio Izma!! L'unico problema è che è giovane, ma ha già un casino di rughe!! Ed è abbastanza schizzata... oggi si è arrabbiata con me perchè non avevo cercato sul dizionario "letto a castello" e che non poteva dirmi tutto lei!! Ma un insegnante cosa dovrebbe fare, allora?? o.O XD Per quanto riguarda Victorious, sembrerà strano, ma mi piacciono Trina e Robbie XD Non mi dispiacerebbe se Robbie si mettesse con Cat, ma non vedo cosa ci sia di tanto bello in quella coppia XD Per il resto, Bade e Tandré, anche se penso che Tori e André resteranno solo amici :D Ci sentiamo presto, e augurami buona foruna: domani ho 2 ore con Izma!! D: Besitos by Arianna4President Io odio Izma XD Heeeeeeeey :D ...aspetta un momento, ma io ti ho chiesto come ti chiami?? Mi sa di no XD Come ti chiami?? :P Grazie per avermi aggiunta agli amici!! Ti aggiungo subito anch'io :D Mi dispiace per la festa... è successo qualcosa di brutto?? =( Ma come hai detto tu, sul col morale (cosa che dovrei dire anche a me stessa visto quello che è successo oggi XD) Ero a spagnolo, e Izma decide di prendere dei compiti che abbiamo fatto a casa e correggerli... OVVIAMENTE prende il mio, che avevo fatto anche con tanto impegno ù.ù Ha trovato tre e dico TRE errori e... mi ha messo 5 e mezzo. E lo conta nella media. Quindi tutti partiranno dal prossimo voto e io parto con 5 e mezzo. Fantastico. Ho pianto un casino, a dir la verità XD Besitos, ci sentiamo presto :D By Arianna4President che odia Izma forever and always XD PS. L'attore disgustoso non ha risposto... :D Io non ci posso credere di stare simpatica alla gente, giuro!! XD Non ho molti amici, perchè sono abbastanza timida,e mi fa molto piacere quando la gente mi dice che sono simpatica :D E anche tu lo, sei, tanto per la cronaca :P Mi dispiace per la festa: capisco come ti senti, anche a me capita di venire ignorata di tanto in tanto (vedi quando ho detto che ho pochi amici XD)... però, come hai detto tu, bisogna sempre vedere il lato positivo :D ...e quinda ha dato il tuo regalo ai gatti?! o.O Grazie mille per la consolazione: hai proprio ragione, bisogna fregarsene!! E poi si può rimediare, no?? ...S-Sono da 10?? *Sniff sniff, piangendo dalla commozione XD Grazie mille!! Davvero!! :D :D :D Anche tu e le altre siete specialissime per me!! Vi voglio bene <3 Besitos da Arianna4President che piange arcobaleni :P Owww :D Hey :D La sottospecie di ragazzo non ha risposto, purtroppo >.< Ma non rispondono quasi mai, quindi XD E... owww!! Che cosa carina quella che hai fatto!! Grazie, significa tantissimo per me :D Besitos da Arianna4President PS. Come va la vita?? :P Ciao :D Sono contenta che ti vada bene la vita XD Anche a me va abbastanza bene, anche se sono sommersa di compiti e interrogazioni D: Al momento sto dando ripetizioni di inglese alla mia migliore amica per telefono XD Oggi Izma è stata quasi normale, incredibile!! XD Ci sentiamo presto :D By Arianna4President PS. L'attore non ha risposto... e dubito che lo farà :P Lo so ARIANNA èuno spasso Arianna? si lo so!!! è simpaticissima :) :) sono contenta che ci vogliamo tutti bene :) Come?? C'è la seconda stagione? va bene allora ci vediamo sulla pagina Runther su shake it up... a dopo - SamFreddieLove Leave a message and hate Ginny Weasley 18:01, October 20, 2011 (UTC) E' una figata scrivere sotto un post col mio nome XD Hey :D Allooooora... sono un cesso XD No, scherzo!! ...o forse no... XD Ho i capelli castani, lisci e abbastanza lunghi... sono MOLTO bassa e per questo tutti mi danno SEMPRE almeno due anni in meno... se non tre XD Ho gli occhi castani (che fantasia, ragazzi!! XD) e porto gli occhiali. In realtà dovrei portarli solo quando leggo o sto al computer, ma siccome lo faccio tutto il giorno tanto vale che li metto dalla mattina alla sera XD E tu?? Come sei fatta?? Besitos by Arianna4President PS. sono appena tornata dal cinema a vedere I tre Moschettieri... secondo me Logan Lerman si merita un oscar alla fighezza XD Logan Lerman è il ragazzo più bello che abbia mai visto XD Ah, sono contenta di sapere come sei!! E i capelli biondi, che figo *Momento di stima XD Devi ASSOLUTAMENTE vedere i Tre Moschettieri!! E' davvero un bel film e, come puoi leggere dal titolo, Logan Lerman è UN FIGO!! Ed è ancora più bello nel film di Percy Jackson... *.* Ci sentiamo presto :D Besitos by Arianna4President TU!!! <3 Tu!! Ah, non ci sono parole per descrivere quello che sto provando!! Sto davvero piangendo, giuro XD La pagina che avete creato è fantastica e mi sembra di non ringraziarvi mai abbastanza!! Magari lo dico in tutte le lingue XD Grazie, thanks, merci, gracias, danke, obrigado, kopunka!! Ti voglio bene <3 By Arianna4President Gracias :D o.O non ho ancora espresso un desiderio!! Lo farò subito!! Grazie mille ancora, ti voglio bene <3 Besitos by Arianna4President Felice di conoscerti! :) Ciao Runther4ever, sono TopessaSeddie. Felice di conoscerti e benvenuta in questa Wiki. :) Scusa se ti rispondo così tardi ma per concentrarmi sullo studio del greco e del latino avevevo smesso di connetermi. :( ma ora sono tornata! :) Allora, mi chiamo TopessaSeddie ma il mio vero nome è Caterina. Ho 14 anni e vivo a Roma. ADORO Seddie! E' la mia coppia preferita di iCarly! :) invece per quel che riguarda Shake it Up sono una fan delle coppie Ty/Tinka, Gunther/Cece e Rocky/Duce. Sono felice di sapere che sei nel nostro "Club Italiano" e spero che diventeremo amiche. Scrivimi presto, un bacio da TopessaSeddie. Runther Hey, sono ancora TopessaSeddie. :) Anche io sono felice di conoscerti. :) Fai il linguistico? Che bello! Io ero indecisa fra il classico e il linguistico e, alla fine, ho fatto come fanno tutte le grandi donne per prendere una scelta importante. Sì, esatto. Ho tirato una moneta. :) :) In questo Club Italiano sono tutti Runther Fan! La cosa non mi disturba per niente dato che sono tutte persone fantastiche e dato che mi piace conoscere gente con diversi punti di vista (il modo è bello perchè è vario) ma per una volta mi piacerebbe conoscere anche un Gece Fan Italiano! Una cosa che ci accomuna tutti però è che, oltre a tifare tutti Seddie, amiamo tutti la coppia Ty/Tinka. :) Insomma, è così ovvio che si metteranno insieme! :) Spero di sentirti presto, un bacio da TopessaSeddie. P.S. Seddie FTW!! P.P.S. Anche secondo me siamo già amiche. :) ;) :) Buon Natale :D Heeeeeeeeeey :D Volevo augurarti un buon Natale, anche se forse avrei dovuto farlo prima perchè sono già le 9 di sera XD Cooooooomunque, spero tu abbia passato dele buone feste :D Besitos by Arianna4President D: Omamma, stai male?? Mi dispiace tanto!! Guarisci presto!! E guarda questo, magari ti fa stare meglio :P http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=uOxAtMP2DBY Besitos da Arianna4President molto preoccupata... Ho tanti sentimenti <3 Sono contenta che tu stia meglio, meno male!! :D Davvero parlate di me?? Ohhhhh <3 Grazie!! <3 Ho moltissimi sentimenti adesso <3 Anche voi siete FANTASTICHE!! Sono veramente contenta di avervi trovato :D Besitos da Arianna4President molto commossa <3